wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This wikia focuses solely on women's artistic gymnastics (or WAG). It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. This wikia is mostly for elite gymnastics. For information on the USA's JO program, click here. *South American Championships - Lima, PER - 31st-6th *Arthur Gander Memorial - Chiasso, SUI - 2nd *Olympic Hopes Cup - Liberec, CZE - 2nd-6th *International Tournoi Combs-la-Ville - Combs-la-Ville, FRA - 5th-6th *Swiss Cup Zürich - Zürich, SUI - 6th *Élite Gym Massilia - Marseille, FRA - 21st-23rd *Russian Junior Championships - 19th-23rd *Joaquin Blume Memorial - Barcelona, ESP - 26th *Sokol Grand Prix - Brno, CZE - 26th *Top Gym - Charleroi, BEL - 26th-27th Morgan Hurd (born July 18 in Guangxi) is a Chinese-born American gymnast. She was adopted at a young age and now resides in Middletown, Delaware. She trains at First State Gymnastics under Slava Glazounov and Cleo Washington. read more... Victoria Moors - CAN - 2014 Tokyo World Cup Aliya Mustafina - RUS - 2009 Gymnasiade Sun Xiaojiao - CHN - 2001 Goodwill Games - EF Alina Kozich - UKR - 2004 Olympics - TF To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Which was your favorite leotard of the 2016 Olympics? Team Russia - TF Sanne Wevers - Netherlands - BB EF Seda Tutkhalyan - Russia - AA Simone Biles - USA - AA Team Germany - QF Team USA - TF Team China - TF Shang Chunsong - China - AA/ UB EF Team Japan - QF/ TF Ellie Black/ Isabela Onyshko - Canada - AA Team France - QF *Jiang Yuyuan - 1st *Ksenia Klimenko - 1st *Georgia-Mae Fenton - 2nd *Phoebe Mills - 2nd *Tabitha Yim - 2nd *Boriana Stoyanova - 3rd *Elisabeth Seitz - 4th *Victoria Moors - 5th *Nailya Mustafina - 5th *Emma Malabuyo - 5th *Louise Vanhille - 6th *Aleeza Yu - 6th *Dariya Zgoba - 7th *Chiara Imeraj - 9th *Vanessa Ferrari - 10th *Keiko Tanaka - 11th *Fan Yilin - 11th *Jana Bieger - 12th *Nadia Comaneci - 12th *Olga Strazheva - 12th *Taylor Lawson - 12th *He Ning - 13th *Teodora Ungureanu - 13th *Elena Gomez - 14th *Sarah Finnegan - 14th *Emma Larsson - 15th *Aurelia Dobre - 16th *Mary-Anne Monckton - 16th *Gaëlle Mys - 16th *Courtney McGregor - 17th *Noémi Makra - 18th *Iryna Krasnianska - 19th *Kerri Strug - 19th *Elena Naimushina - 19th *Asuka Teramoto - 19th *Dominique Dawes - 20th *Raluca Haidu - 20th *Toni-Ann Williams - 20th *Tasha Schwikert - 21st *Tatiana Nabieva - 21st *Anna Rodionova - 21st *Megan Roberts - 21st *Yuna Hiraiwa - 21st *Carmen Ionescu - 22nd *Audrey Rousseau - 22nd *Marine Brevet - 23rd *Andreea Iridon - 23rd *Ana Sofía Gómez Porras - 24th *Xie Yufen - 24th *Diana Teodoru - 26th *Noël van Klaveren - 27th *Maria Bondareva - 28th Follow us on Twitter Weekly Update 10/10 October 10, 2016 by Candycoateddoom *Georgia-Mae Fenton is training a Ricna-half + Ezhova. *Alyona Shchennikova is training a Komova II + Tkatchev + Pak + Chow-half... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 10/24 October 24, 2016 by Candycoateddoom *Nina Derwael is training a Pak + van Leeuwen. *Lucian Sandu is taking a leave of absence from coaching the Romanian team. *Eythora Thorsdottir... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 10/31 October 31, 2016 by Candycoateddoom Happy Halloween! *Three teams have been named for the Massilia: **Russia ***Daria Spiridonova ***Seda Tutkhalyan ***Elena Eremina ***Anastas... Read more > ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse